Dreamer still dream
by Asmaria
Summary: My first fanfic please do not yell. I also really suck at summarizing but I think it is really good and there may be a few feels here and there, hope you like it.


I always loves sleep ever since I was little.

For sleep was my only way to escape this cruel world.

* * *

><p>This is my story of a girl who can make you melt with one look. With her unique lavender eyes and her dark hair. But with these looks come with a price of being bullied by the those ones who's looks don't match and standards not met. With men who saw her as nothing else as a play toy in which no one wanted to touch for no one liked her (I guess you can say she was somewhat the dork nerd girl who is adorable with out her glasses but back to the story). Rumors spread like wild-fire about her being a whore and much worst spread by those who wanted to tear her pride from her and make themselves look better. But still she lived on and kept to herself. She would often read books of fairy tales hoping to just jump in and escape but she never could for she have tried. But sleep was her escape.<p>

She could imagine any world she wanted and it would spark to life and she would control it how ever she wanted to. He could be her self and stand up for her self. For everyone she knew was there and along with a few eye-catching princes. She would tear down her walls and bring down evil of those who bullied her. But this was only the begin she was a child who can be evil and destroy them or be the hero but still ending up banishing them just because that was what she wanted. She wanted them to suffer but she was merciful even in her dreams to let death slip by even when she was the villain.

This tale only begins when she sleeps but when she wakes up it's always a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Today was another pointless day of waking up from one again a beautiful dream. I also most reach the end of the quest when suddenly my alarm clock went off and good morning sunshine it's reality calling. I get up and look in the mirror dark hair curls on one side and practically straight on the other.<p>

"Great" came a groan that could make one scream. I continue going through my daily routine if fixing myself up and I end up with a messy bum, no make up, an oversize purple sweater/sweater shirt thingy, black leggings, and my favorite black combat boots.

"Good enough" I mummer. I grad my bag with all the useless school shit I need and head out to yet again another horrible start to a Monday.

It was cold walking there, I'm have so happy that its less than a 5 min walk for I felt like it might snow and I didn't feel quiet ready to wear a coat, yet.

Hallways are probably the most dangerous thing for someone who is about 5 ft tall which in my case I would say that they are correct. When you're in a sea of bodied and you can't see over 6 may 7 ft basketball players I would say so. There are so many groups found in the hallways the preps (just got to hate them), the Jocks who are of course with the preps, then there are the artist and creative people, the geeks/nerds, Then the musically people who can sing and play instruments, And oddly enough there are groups of people who can fit in any of them and make their own group. And then there is me who I who is without a group since I have even started school in this god forsaken town.

Being a senior was really tiring, for they excepted so much from you. I am still a straight A student but it was all the homework they would make us do and I just didn't want to. But being me and with my every so strict parents grades had to be good. But when things in class go wrong things can get very.. let's say interesting. As it is about to now.

First period has started and everyone just wants to go home already. But our annoying English teacher Mr. Bright but somehow everyone loves tries to wake up the class.

"Class we will be doing a group project which will need to be finished by the end of the month." Some students start to perk up. "You will be in groups of two" Many students looked at others and then share a nod as I sink lower in my seat dreading who will be stuck with me, "in which I have already paired up." Every one groaned with displeasure for he always paired grades together; such as those who try hard but have bad grades with be paired with those who have good grades and those who average are with others who also average and then whose who don't care are with their own kind.

He starts listing off pairs..

"Judy, and Martha"

"Drake and Rodger"

and so on and the finally...

"Violet and David."

There was a small gasp when the most popular guy in the whole school would be put together with the outcast which no one wants even if she had good grades. David just stands up and walks to Mr. Bright an whispers talks to him in very hush tones and everyone mummers about the new information which has enlighten everyone greatly. David finally went back to his seat. Then class processed as if nothing happen. Then the bell rang I was about to leave when Mr. Bright asked me and David to stay behind saying he would give us passes.

"David has brought my attention that he shouldn't be paired with you, Violet, for he says that he will do all the work. And what do you think of this, Violet?" Mr. Bright asked me.

I thought about what he said for a good minute and replied, "I do not mind if he wants to not be my partner for I honestly don't want one."

David seemed surprised by this and Mr. Bright just sat there as if nothing really happened "I know David doesn't have the best grades and that if it keeps up he wouldn't be allowed to play basketball. And he may be getting a scholarship for it so I wanted you two to work together so the he doesn't get benched and that you may be able to actually talk to someone, for I can tell that you don't talk to a single person all day. And David I am not forcing you to be friends with Violet but this is an out of call project and will not be all be done by Violet you hear me David?" Mr. Bright looked like he was about to pass out from talking and had somehow got emotionally from his small lecture.

A small "yes sir," cam from David and I just solemnly nodded.

He rushed us out of his classroom with our passes and I was about to head to my next period when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Let me see your phone real quick" David commanded. I gave him a shaky nod, I hand him my phone. He began to push buttons and then handed it back to me.

"There now you have my number, we can meet up after school by the flag pole out side, I don't have practice today, see you then." and then walked off to his class, with me just staring at his backing thinking of what just happened.

* * *

><p>The day went by in a blur for I just couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers have said and I didn't even feel like sleeping. I know a big horror for I just kept replaying that moment which went by ever so quickly. And finally when lunch come around I would take my usual nap in the secluded part of the court-yard I found when I was a freshmen but as it now started snowing I felt sad for I would have to spend lunch in the unholy cafeteria of almost edible food, ungodly smells, and worst of all people.<p>

Each table had their own group of people and then there was that one table which no one would sit at for that was my table I have concurred when it would snow, as it was today. I had eaten my packed lunch and searched for the new book I have recently gotten at the book store. I went through my bag finding a number of death threat and other notes of the same message which I haven't even bother to look at or think of how they got into my bag. I finally found my the new book and opened it up and began reading. I usually use this time to sleep and not read but since I am in the cafeteria I decided to not to have my face marked by others. sadly my mind wouldn't focus on the characters or the plot for my mind was still lingering over what had happened this morning.

I failed to notice one of the preps coming my way. When she approached, she wait for me notice her which I didn't. Suddenly the girl slammed her hands against the table and demanding my attention. I slowly put a book mark into my book setting it back onto the table and look up to see no one other Ashley "The Perfect Barbie Doll" as I would call her I my mind. She was the most popular and demanding girl in school if she didn't like something she made sure that no one else did too.

"May I help you?" I ask in the calmest voice I can. Ashley can be very intimidating for she was the alpha dog in this school and she made sure everyone knows. Taking her somewhat by surprise, but then it relaxed into a perfect smile which can only be described as fake.

"Yes, you can actually." She replied with a smirk. "For I want you to go and hang yourself in your closet so that I don't need to see you shitty face in MY cafeteria again, you bitch." she said loud enough to get the attention of the whole room so that all eyes were on her.

I sigh for this isn't the first time something of this sort had happen between us. We have a long history. It is all her fault that she is number one and I was left at the bottom of the ocean. It all began with some ridiculous argument about how I was stealing her boyfriend freshmen year and that was how rumors speared and here we are now with here pushing her way into everyone attention.

"And just why would I do that, if I may ask?" She was all too ready to reply.

"Cause you have no brain, you have the face of an elephant's ass, you smell like you came out of the sewer, and face it sweet heart no one want you not even your parents." She finish her little speech with a grand smile. I took a deep breath before I said anything and stood up so that I would at least look like I had enough height to look her in the eyes, sadly not but continue to look her in the eye. She became uncomfortable under my glaze and when I walked up to her.

"Let me let you on a little secret, I have gotten a scholarship to Harvard University as a writer, I have a beautiful face which can top yours any day with out even the littlest bit of make up, I don't smell your just smelling your disgusting perfume, and lastly my parents love my very much no need for you to tell me that." She stood there speechless and I returned to my seat.

A half a minute went by and I just realized that she started waving a hand in front of my face as I just sat there after she had said all of her insult. All that I had said was in my mind and i felt a great depression of not actually saying any of that in front of her face. But since I am me, I just nod and she goes away as usual. I have also failed to notice a man in the back round just shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Once school had ended, and it had begun snowing. I wasn't looking forward to working on the project with David for I know rumors will speared about us and i don't really want to go through that again. I am about to just walk home and not even meet up with him when I see him standing at the flag pole and a good layer of snow was on top of him already. I felt sorry for him and start walking towards him, he saw me and a stupid grin broke out on his face.<p>

"So shall we work on this lame project at your house?"He grinned the whole time and it was somewhat pissing me off. I nodded and started walking towards my house. We reached it in minutes, some how to his surprise. "So this is the home of the Great Monster?" I sigh at this and open up the door. Through the door we entered a small but cozy living room, the fireplace was going and the house smelled of its usual apple wood smell.

"Please do not touch anything and go ahead and set your stuff here if you want to, I'll be right back." I said in a monotone voice. He did as he was told and I headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the kitchen I want some hot coco, it was pretty cold out."

"Can i have some too?" David asked with a look of a shy child asking for candy.

"Sure why not" And then continued going to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." I yelled from the other room.

As i was making my special hot coco with peppermint, cinnamon, and whip cream. "So where are your parents?" He yelled.

"Work" i yelled back. I cam back into the living room to find him quite cozy on the couch by the fireplace opening up his note-book getting ready to write some ideas of stories we could write. I nudge him on the shoulder with him mug of hot coco, he looked surprised for the coco looked like something you would only see in a movie, it's looked to good.

"Did you make this?" He asked in disbelief. I just nodded and sat at the other end of the couch and we sip our coco. "Soooooooooo what do we have to write about again, and how long?"

"It's has to be a romance and it's in modern day, and has to be 2,000 words." I reply yet again in monotone. He groans and I then remembered, "Oh, and it's also a third of out grade." I added. "So let's get started with some ideas then?" I asked.

"Sure, but before we do i want to play a game with you if that's alright?" He asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes someone could have.

"Ummm...What game?" I asked now somewhat entertained to what might happen.

"20 questions," He replied still shining off his puppy dog eyes.

I give in to the eye "Fine, but as long as you don't make that face again it kinda gives me the creeps" I honestly say. He look truly offended to what I just said.

"So it's true that people say you have no heart?" he ask.

"What?! Oh..Ummm. No it's not i really just don't care what people think of me and i just somewhat want them to all leave me alone so that that." I reply feel somewhat stupid, and just in time to see his stupid smirk return. "Soooooooooo what made you want to play 20 questions?"

"To get the inside scoop as to why everyone hates Violet cause I can't really think of anything that would make everyone hate you, honestly it's really stupid." He replies. I can't help but be shocked from what he had just said. I felt something weird in my heart and wonder what it was but moves on. "So do you know why every one hate you?" he asked moving somewhat closer to me.

I stayed quiet and thought over what i would say but nothing really came to mind all except one word fell from my mouth. "Ashley." He looked confused and waited for me to continue, I sigh. "What's your fav color?" Trying to avoid the his random staring.

"Blue, duh. So why is Ashley the one that made everyone hate you?" He kept pressured to question. I sunk as far into the couch as I can as he creep closer towards me.

"So I was thinking about we could write a modern fairytale for the project and..." He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him

"Don't avoid the question, Violet, you can trust me." Staring straight into my eyes, as if he could see into my soul. i finally actually look at him and i must say he doesn't look that bad. He has the deepest of emerald eyes that they have a life of their own, with hair that looks as if it was light on fire with that shade of red, freckles adorned his face. Now I understand why all the girls are all over him.

"..." He keeps looking at me and waiting for my response as my face continued to grow in a blush. "It all happened during freshmen year before you moved here. Me and Ashley were actually friends but it all went wrong. She was dating the latest jock and when we all went out and hanged out, Ashley went to the restroom for a moment. And that was when every thing went wrong." I started to shake when i remember f the past events that still give me nightmares. David put his arm around me and stayed quiet waiting for me to continue. "He took this a sign as to take advantaged of the situation. He started to...to" My voice was quivering and I couldn't finish the sentence. David just hugged me in a tight embrace and suddenly i began crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's okay now... Don't cry I really don't know what to do when a girl cries. So please don't cry." He pleaded and after a few minutes I finally stop crying. "You don't need to continue it's ok now" he replies. I just shake my head.

"No let me finish" after straightening myself the best I could. Just now taking noticed that I have been pulled into David's lap. "He ended up drugging me, and leaving Ashley with the bill at restaurant. He took me to a strange club like place and they all..." I was cut off by David.

"It's ok I get what happened, but what happened with Ashley though?" He asked intently, tightening his hug when things got dark.

"After I had somehow gotten home I called Ashley and tried to explain everything but she believed him over me and the next day rumors spread and I did nothing about it. My parents don't even know and this is the first time I have told anyone about it." I looked up to see his eyes filled with tears. I ran my hand up to his face and wipe his eye. "Thank you for listening." I reply with full sincerity in my voice. I was about to get up when his arms tighten around my waist, making me twist around to look at him.

"I have on more question for you though." He asked me with the ridiculous smirk, his eyes were as if he held secret and couldn't help but let it out.

"Go ahead and ask." I say now somewhat curious at to what his question may be.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. I believed my jaw may have hit the ground, I was in complete shock, I can't really believe what has happen he just... "I know it is outrageous and I have actually been attracted to you but I never knew why everyone else hated. I noticed that you took in everything Ashley said to you and I could sense the pain you had in your eyes and how you wanted to defend your self. And I had to use this stupid project to get close to you, but what do you say will you let me be your knight in shining armor?" He asked with passion and honesty in his emerald eyes. I couldn't help but nod my head and being of in filled with hope that this might work out. He went for a kiss but I shake my head. He looks questionably at me.

"Maybe after the first date but now we have a project to work on." He groan in dismay I just start giggling uncontrollably. We ended up pin a tussle on the floor which involve my hair coming undone and may back against the hardwood floor and David on top of me. He leaned down and kisses my lips in a chaste kiss. "Or maybe not" he laughed and so did I.

We ended up finishing that project in just a few hours, the story was about a girl who was stuck in an enchantment and who ended up being saved by a handsome prince. "I still think I should look more handsome in the story" he complained. I just ended up giggling at his face.

"if we make him anymore handsome i'm positives that if he was anymore he would make all men want to kill him" I say. He frowns a bit and then it suddenly turned into a smirk.

"So will you actually talk to me tomorrow and hang out with me, maybe go to some of my games, go on a few dates with me, and maybe we might married some day and live happily ever after?" He ask causally. I gasp at the his last few words, I just laugh and shake my head.

"How about we start it off slow and see what happens now shall we." I take his hand and lead him to the door. But right before he walks through it I grab his cheek bringing it down to kiss his cheek but at the last moment he turned his head and kissed me on the lips. When he broke off the kiss he just grinned at my embarrassed face and laughed it off and kiss my cheek saying he will pick me up for school at 7 o'clock sharp saying he excepted some of my favorite hot coco.

* * *

><p>As I went to bed that night, my dreams were filled with hopes and happy ending with David as the heroic knight in shining armor and I the princess under a dark enchantment.<p>

And for once I couldn't wait to take up for once to a not so shitty reality for once.

* * *

><p>Few years pass...<p>

* * *

><p>I look back into the babyroom still not being my eyes able to believe my eyes. There sat David rocking back and forth with a small bundle in his arms humming a tune. He spotted me and set the small bundle in her crib, and i take his hand and lead him to the couch.<p>

"Can you believe that you were right?" I ask, he gave me a confused look. His mind going through all the chances he could have been right about not exactly sure what I was talking about. "Right after we finished that stupid project when you said about getting married about 6 years ago, you were right." His eyes shown with realization and his hands moved around my waist to give me a tight hug.

"We should probably thank Mr. Bright for pairing us up for that stupid project." He smirked and kissed me.

And no matter how cliché it is we lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>I am sorry about all grammar mistakes I hate English with burning passion that can't be described in words. This is actually my first fanfic that I have ever written and I hoped you enjoyed, and please do review good or bad as long as it's supportive!<p> 


End file.
